


Everything She Does Is Beautiful

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I just love you so much.  Sometimes it's like floating on a cloud.  I just want to be close to you tonight."





	Everything She Does Is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Nancy walked up the stairs of the subway as dusk fell over Manhattan. The air was thick with humidity but thunder grumbled in the distance. Most hoped the approaching storm would cool the city off…five days of stifling conditions had people ready to burst.

“Hey beautiful, are you looking for a good time?”

Nancy knew the voice. She turned and saw her wife leaning on a railing. She looked good in blue jeans, a yellow tank top, and sneakers. Her dyed auburn hair was pulled away from her face. The former National Security Advisor smiled, excusing herself as she shuffled past people making their way up the stairs. Lauren smiled as Nancy caressed the nape of her neck. She kissed her forehead.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi. You look magnificent today. How come I didn’t remember how sexy you looked?”

“Um, it could have something to do with the fact that when I left this morning your face was pressed into the pillow.” She accepted Lauren’s light kiss on the lips. “Did you come to walk me home?”

“Nope. I came to walk you to dinner. Give me your bag.”

Nancy surrendered the soft briefcase. Lauren slung it over her shoulder as they walked down the street hand and hand.

“How was your day?” Lauren asked.

“Meetings, some more meetings, and a terrific review on new books about revolution.”

“Which one?”

“Pick one. It was everything from the American Revolution in 1776 to the 1956 Hungarian uprising. Where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Ah, OK. Frank told me to tell you that he loved your book.”

“He did? Oh wow, I guess I never stopped to think your colleagues might be reading it.”

“He joked about making it his next book club selection. At least I think he was joking.”

“Three weeks on the New York Times bestseller list. How come no one ever cared that much about anything else I wrote?”

“Don't be silly baby. Every single one of your books is a masterpiece. You have this ability to capture a moment in time and make it so relevant. You're an amazing writer.”

“Ditto.”

“Thank you. Tell me about your day.”

“I spent it with daddy. We took a walk with Rupert, played cards, made lunch, and watched a movie. It was just the two of us; I need to do that more often. With the boys gone I thought it would be good for us to spend some time together.”

Fitz and Jeremy were spending two weeks in upstate New York, as counselors for a special needs camp. She did not know where her sons found the energy…they were always busy with something. Jeremy’s arm was still in a cast from the car accident but other than that, he bounced back nicely. Lauren had too and Nancy was so grateful for that.

“I'm glad you had a good day. You will be stuck with me tomorrow.”

“Hmm, what will we possibly do for entertainment?”

“I will leave that up to you baby. You're really good at that.”

Lauren smiled, moving closer to her as they walked. Soon they were at Finelli’s and they went inside. It was a new restaurant, had only been there for about seven months. Just five blocks from their Upper West Side home, the McNallys had been there a few times. Nancy liked the food and the atmosphere.

“How many?” the host asked.

“Two please.” Lauren replied. “A cozy, more private table if you have it.”

“Sure, follow me please.”

They were seated at a small table for two, lit by candlelight. It was apart from the other tables but Nancy did not feel as if she was in no man’s land. While she looked over her menu, Lauren caressed her hand.

“Good evening, I am Maria and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“A bottle of Merlot please.” Nancy said.

“Yes ma'am.”

She walked away and Nancy closed her menu.

“So, a romantic dinner out?”

“Mmm hmm. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. The house is nice but this is nicer.”

“You will get no argument out of me. Sometimes if you didn’t think of these cute little things, we might do nothing.”

“Oh please…you do the most romantic things. I always feel so much love when I'm with you.”

“Then my mission is accomplished.”

They both ordered meat and cheese tortellini for dinner. They sipped wine, munching on breadsticks while they waited. Lauren also feasted on Nancy’s neck. The former National Security Advisor could not help but smile; public displays of affection were not something she used to enjoy. She softened to it the longer she and Lauren were together.

“This is why you wanted a table out of the way, huh? So you could be fresh?”

“Mmm, fresh is what will happen when we get home.”

“Promise?” Nancy turned to kiss her lips.

“Cross my heart Dr. McNally. So you know what I have been thinking about lately?”

“Hmm, what?”

They were still holding hands over the table, looking into each other’s eyes. The server came with the dinner plates but did not disturb their moment.

“Retirement.”

“Yours?” Nancy raised an eyebrow.

“No. Yours silly.” Lauren hardly wanted to let go of her hand to eat. It was Nancy’s left so she didn’t have to but she did. “I'm thinking about all the things we are going to do together when you have more free time.”

“I didn’t say I was leaving Columbia altogether.”

“No, but you said you would lighten your workload. Two or three classes a semester instead of five would definitely give you more time.”

“It will. I think Peter wants me to devote some time to the graduate program. Not this year but next year. That would mean two seminars and advising.”

“That doesn’t sound like less work Nance, it sounds like more.”

“No.” Nancy shook her head. “It gives me more of an opportunity to create my own schedule. It would also give me time to lecture elsewhere and write another book. That is if anyone wants to hear what I have to say.”

“I love to hear what you have to say.” Lauren replied.

“I know baby but you don’t exactly count.” Nancy touched her nose. “I always hope to have your rapt attention.”

“Mmm hmm, definitely.”

Nancy thought it would be better to have this conversation after the Christmas break. By then she would know what Peter Cosgrove was thinking. He was the head of the History graduate program at Columbia University. He had been courting her for at least five years but she liked her position. This would be her ninth year there and she was now a full professor. 

A part of her loved the idea of devoting more time to graduate work while still keeping one or two undergrad classes. She did not think that would go over well with Lauren…she was supposed to be slowing down. Ever since Fitz started high school, they had been talking about what they would do when he left the nest. Now they had two teenage boys in their care.

“What is Scooter going to do while we jet set around the world baby? I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“Jimmy will spend time with daddy; and his companion of course. Anyway, us spending more time together doesn’t mean racking up the frequent flier miles. That can be exhausting too. We have time to talk it all out.”

Nancy nodded, enjoying her meal. She fed some to Lauren and loved the smile she received in return. The kiss Lauren gave her was soft and inviting. Under the table, she slid one of her legs between Nancy’s.

“Lets keep kissing.” Lauren whispered, stroking her face.

“That sounds wonderful but I can't kiss and eat at the same time.”

“I think eating is overrated.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

Nancy laughed, drinking some wine. Lauren kissed her cheek. Her wife was in a mood tonight and that suited Nancy fine. They fed each other pasta, laughing and caressing. Lauren stole as many kisses as Nancy’s eating would allow. When the server returned, she asked how the meal was while removing dishes.

“Excellent.” Lauren said.

“Would you like to see a dessert menu?” 

“No, that’s not necessary.” Nancy said. “We are going to have a bowl of strawberry sorbet, a slice of cheesecake and two cups of coffee.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“So,” Nancy took both of Lauren’s hands in hers. “What is the plan after dinner?”

“Well, I was thinking of getting you home, slowing undressing you, touching you all over, licking you all over, mmm, kissing you all over…”

“I'm sensing a theme here.”

“Yes, and then after you are sufficiently sated, I am going to draw us a nice hot bath.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Lauren leaned over to whisper in her ear. “How do you like the sound of my making love to you in the bathtub?”

“You dirty, dirty girl.”

Lauren laughed, taking another kiss. Nancy touched her cheek. She was eager to get her wife home and have her way with her. Dessert arrived; Lauren offered Nancy cheesecake.

“That’s alright baby. Enjoy it.”

She did, though she hardly took her eyes off Nancy. She liked watching her eat her sorbet. She liked watching Nancy do anything. Lauren liked the sorbet too; it tasted terrific on Nancy’s lips.

“You're in a mood Mrs. McNally.”

“I just love you so much. Sometimes it like floating on a cloud. I just want to be close to you tonight.”

Nancy flagged the server for the check as they finished their coffee. Lauren insisted on paying tonight, which was rare. Nancy’s paying was a given. She could not hide her shock when Lauren pulled out her credit card.

“What are you doing baby?”

“Paying for dinner.”

“But…”

“Shh. Tonight is on me and you are not going to argue.”

“I'm not going to argue.” Nancy repeated, shaking her head.

It was raining when they left the restaurant. Lauren pulled an umbrella from Nancy’s briefcase, she was still carrying it, and they walked under it with their arms locked.

“That was lovely.” Nancy said.

“Dinner?”

“Everything. Seeing you when I got off the train.” She kissed her temple.

“You just look so beautiful today. Not that you don’t everyday but you know what red does to me Nance.”

Nancy wore white flared summer slacks and a wine colored v-neck shirt. Her outfit perfectly accentuated the curves that still drove Lauren mad. They were quiet on the rest of their walk; they didn’t need conversation. Lauren just leaned close to her and inhaled the scent of Cool Water. Even raining, they made it home quickly. Walking up the steps, Nancy pulled her house keys out of her purse.

“We’re home.” Lauren shook out the umbrella and put it in the stand behind the front door.

“In the kitchen!”

Scooter and Jimmy were sitting at the kitchen table drinking iced tea. They were both concentrating on the chessboard between them. Nancy placed her hands on Scooter’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head. She did the same to Jimmy.

“Did you girls have a nice dinner?” he asked, moving his knight.

“Yes, it was lovely.” Lauren replied. “In fact, we are going to head upstairs to relax. Goodnight daddy; goodnight Jimmy.”

“Goodnight.” They said in unison.

“Scooter’s got you in five moves.” Nancy said.

“Fifty dollars says he doesn’t.”

“You're on.”

Nancy waved as she and Lauren went up the stairs holding hands. In the bedroom, Lauren turned on the bedside lamp. She used the remote to turn on some music, immediately taking Nancy into her arms.

“Dance with me boo boo.”

They swayed to Alicia Keys, holding each other close. Lauren brushed Nancy’s curls behind her ear and kissed her neck. She moved up to whipser in her ear.

“How about I run that bath?”

“You promised a whole lotta lovin before we even got to that part.” Nancy replied.

“Bath first. Then when you are nice and clean I will…”

“Get me dirty all over again?”

They both laughed. Lauren gave her a long kiss and hug.

“Something like that. You should get undressed, get comfortable and I’ll be back.”

“Yes ma'am.” Nancy kissed Lauren’s nose.

Smiling, Lauren pulled away and went into the master bath. Nancy slipped out of her shoes before undressing. She took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror dressed in a bra and panties. Why, she wasn’t really sure. She stepped away from her reflection as she stripped naked, covering in her lavender bathrobe. 

Nancy laughed as she pinned her hair…that would last five minutes with Lauren. Of course, half of the fun in putting it up was to hear Lauren’s gleeful laugh as she pulled out each of the pins.

“You better be naked in there.” Lauren called from the bathroom.

“Ditto.”

“Why don’t you come in and see for yourself boo boo?”

Nancy went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It was time to put the perfect cap on the end of her day.

***


End file.
